Comfort
by PhaetonLane
Summary: No one came to the door the night that Wade and Zoe stayed together. But George did call off the wedding. What happens after that?
1. Chapter 1

**In my story, no one came to the door the night that Wade and Zoe stayed together. Clashing the characters in the way the season ended is great for CW television, but it's just too cruel and ridiculously awkward for me. George did in fact call off the wedding in this story. But instead, it opens on the morning after.**

Comfort Chapter 1

Dawn glimmered outside when Wade awakened and saw Zoe's face. Through his sleepy eyes, he almost couldn't believe she was lying beside him, on the next pillow, in the same bed, her bed. The way she invited him in—by blowing the fuse box—was fitting, he thought. He gazed at her face and remembered, just hours ago, the way she felt in his arms, the passion they both showed each other. He felt so lost in her; there was no way out but to stay close to her and see where this could lead. He didn't want to admit his love to her; that would scare her away, he thought. If he could help her get over George, he'd be OK with that. But if she also fell in love with him, well, it was almost more than Wade could hope for.

A few minutes later, Zoe stirred and then opened her eyes. She took a deep breath and sighed, "Good morning," a shy smile crossing her face.

"It is a good morning," Wade replied. He softly kissed her forehead and then her lips.

"I half thought you wouldn't be here when I woke up," she said, still smiling.

"Why?"

She moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest. "Well, . . . I wasn't sure. Old habits are hard to break sometimes."

Wade lifted her head and looked at her. "You mean my usual one-night-stand behavior?" He thought for a few seconds, recollecting his past lovers and how he treated them. "I suppose I've been guilty of that sometimes." He didn't want to admit too much to her. "I don't know. . . . I guess I wanted to see you wake up."

Zoe took another deep breath and sighed again, relieved. She didn't want to be another of his conquests. "And what did you see?"

Wade didn't hesitate. "Like the sunrise on my favorite fishin' spot."

Knowing how much he liked to fish, she took that as a compliment and giggled. "You can be quite charming when you want to be," Zoe said as he pulled her into a deep kiss.

"We can do anything you want today. Or we can spend it right here," Wade said as Zoe smiled at him. "No, wait. I have to work today, damn it."

"What time do you have to go in?" she asked, caressing his chest.

"Eight. It's almost six now," he replied, glancing at the clock.

"I'll come to the Rammer Jammer later. We'll figure it out."

"Hmm, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, this is Bluebell, and the Rammer Jammer is a public place, and . . . I don't think I can keep my hands off you," Wade said as he nuzzled her neck.

Zoe moaned. "I'll take my chances." She stroked his thigh, and they continued what they started hours before.

Zoe didn't want to give Lavon any clue that Wade had spent the night with her, so after they washed and played in the shower together, Wade agreed to head to the main house for breakfast ahead of her. He opened the back door and saw Lavon lost in thought over the frying pan, which at the moment was empty. "Good mornin," Wade began with a wide smile.

"Is it? I'm really not sure."

"Why? What do you mean?" Wade said, grabbing a slice of toast on the counter and taking a bite.

"I just got a call from Brick. George called off the wedding. They didn't get married last night."

"What?" The toast almost stuck in Wade's throat.

"Brick said he told Lemon that he couldn't love her with half his heart. That he was in love with someone else."

Wade looked at the floor. He didn't need to say her name.

Lavon sighed. "I know you have feelings for Zoe. So I'm sorry to give you this news." He shook his head. "Man, this is terrible, for so many people."

Wade felt queasy and threw the rest of the toast in the garbage. "I thought I had a chance. Zoe and I talked about a few things in the barn yesterday. Thought we made a connection. Now . . . it'll just be a good memory." He closed his eyes and recalled the taste of her. "I've gotta go. I'm openin' the Rammer Jammer this morning." His head down, he opened the door and headed to town.

"Hey, Lavon," Zoe said, smiling, as she entered the kitchen a few minutes later.

"I guess I need to tell you the news."

"What's that?" she asked, pouring coffee.

"George didn't marry Lemon last night. He called off the wedding."

She almost lost her grip on the coffee mug. "What?"

"That was Wade's reaction, too."

"You told him? What did he say?"

"That he's lost his chance with you."

Her breath quickened. She felt lightheaded and scrambled for a stool to sit down. "I need to talk with him," she said, covering her face with her hands.

"Who?"

"Wade. I . . . we . . . Oh, geez. What do I do now?" Her eyes darted to Lavon, then the door. "I've gotta go," she called as she ran out.

As Zoe dashed down the driveway to town, George's truck blocked her path and came to a halt. He jumped out of the driver's side, a broad smile on his face. "Zoe," he called. "I'm so glad to see you."

"George, hi." Zoe smiled shyly at him. "I heard the news. I really can't find the words. It's such a shock."

"Yeah. It kinda took me by surprise, too. But my heart kept telling me to go to you. I had to fact the fact that I'm in love with you." George reached for her hand but didn't quite grasp it.

"Where is Lemon? How is she?" As Zoe talked, she could still feel Wade's hands on her body.

"She drove to her cousin's place in Mobile. She'll be there for a couple of weeks, I think, until things settle down." He caressed her arm and said, "Can we get together and talk, this evening maybe?"

"Uh, all right. I need to get to the office now." She had no need to be there, but she didn't want George knowing she had to see Wade.

"But it's Sunday. I can drive you if that's where you're headed." He moved toward the truck's passenger door.

"Sure. OK. Thanks."

From the office window, Zoe watched George leave town, then she walked to the Rammer Jammer. "Wade," she called as she approached.

He was outside, cleaning off the patio tables. He glanced at her, then continued his work. "I know why you're here."

"We need to talk."

"No we don't. I know what's comin' next."

Zoe closed her eyes in frustration. "Wade, at the barn we talked about acting like grownups. Can we do that now, please?"

"Fine, I'll listen. Then you have to listen to me."

Zoe sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, really sorry. But I need to see where this thing with George leads. Maybe it's just a crush, like you said." She looked around to see if anyone was listening.

"So you're just givin' me one night. One night." Wade turned his back and took a few steps, then walked toward her. "We realigned the planets last night, Zoe. When we made it to your bedroom last night, I was smilin' so much I couldn't even kiss you proper."

"Me, too." Her voice trembled. "I'll remember last night for a very long time, Wade. It was . . . more than I had ever imagined. Thank you for being there for me." Zoe searched for what to say next. "But George is right for me."

Wade scoffed. "Really, Zoe? You'll be bored in a month. You know . . . OK, I've screwed up a few times in my life, made some bad decisions, things I'm not proud of. But I'm tryin' to get better at it. Still thinkin' about that bar. Maybe I am a risky bet for anybody. But you think about this, Dr. Manhattan: Is George the right choice? Or is he the safe choice?"

Zoe closed her eyes again, trying to stop tears from forming. "I think it's a great idea to open your own bar, Wade. I admire you for it. But . . . I have to do this," she whispered.

He gazed down the street, trying not to show his hurt. "OK, like I said, I knew what you would say. But just so you know, I'm not gonna be your backup plan." He couldn't look at her any longer, sure that he had lost her. So he turned around and walked into the Rammer Jammer.

##

Zoe convinced George to drive to one of the restaurants along the highway between Bluebell and Mobile. Given how upset Wade was earlier in the day, she wasn't about to force him to look at George's car in front of her house throughout the evening. As she waited for George, she thought back to when she first arrived in Bluebell. George was the first person she had met, a kind stranger who seemed familiar to her in a place so foreign. She felt an ease with him that provided some solid ground. They could discuss films, food, New York—all the things that made her comfortable, at a time when she couldn't find her footing in a land of belles, hoop skirts, and pet alligators. Slowly, though, she realized that she had gained some confidence in her approach to her patients—and a fondness for some of the people and the town's quirky traditions. But when her dad last came to visit, she also realized she needed to stay in Bluebell and push herself to become "a better person." And when her dad said he was proud of her for striving for that goal, Zoe knew it was the right thing to do.

"This has been such a roller coaster for me, and for you, too, I guess," George said to Zoe as they shared an appetizer of tomatoes and mozzarella. "I never wanted to string you along, Zoe, or Lemon either. But Lemon was right. You turned on that New York switch in me and I haven't been the same since," he said as he reached for her hand.

She couldn't quite stop thinking of Lemon standing at the altar. "How is Lemon taking it?" Zoe asked.

"She's pretty angry. That's how I got this bruise on my cheek."

"Wow. She hit you?"

"Yeah. I went to her house to tell her my decision, before she got to the fire hall." George waved his hand. "Look, let's not talk about this now. I'm not proud of this, believe me."

Zoe nodded. "I understand." She, too, felt a bit uncomfortable, knowing that her happiness resulted in someone's pain. "We can take things slow." Her eyes dropped down as she suddenly felt Wade's lips on hers, and her breathe quickened.

"Sure. Tomorrow's Monday. Why don't I pick you up tomorrow after work and we could head to Mobile. There's a good jazz club there, and they serve dinner, too."

"Any chance of running into Lemon there?" Zoe asked.

"Nah, it may not be New York, but Mobile is a pretty big place. Besides, she doesn't like jazz."

##

"So what made you decide to stay in Bluebell?" George asked Zoe the following evening, after they ordered.

"Well, I realized that I had made some friends here, a connection with some people. And if I had left, I would have felt that I was letting them down, especially Rose and Anna Beth. Besides, I still remember the head of surgery in the hospital where I worked in New York: 'You need to see patients as people, not as problems to solve.' I still need to work on that."

"Well, despite what that surgeon said, I can see you're a caring person. Speaking of New York, did you ever attend the Tribeca Film Festival?"

"No, never had the time, really. Always too busy studying."

"It is the best. I was always hoping to run into DiNiro there. It was one of the reasons I attended, I have to admit. Maybe we can go together."

"Oh, well, that would be nice. It's tough for me to get away now, but that sounds like fun." Zoe glanced toward the kitchen. "What time does the band start?" she asked, a wave of anxiety suddenly washing over her. "I have some patients coming in early tomorrow."

At the end of the evening, George opened the truck door for Zoe and they both stepped on her porch. "I had a great time, as usual," George said, slipping his arms around her waist.

"No karaoke tonight, though," Zoe replied, smiling up at him.

"I think we're all the better off for it," he said, grinning. He placed his lips on hers, slipping his tongue carefully through her parted mouth. Zoe felt her jaw tighten but continued until, a few moments later, George broke away. He sighed. "That's what I remember most about New Orleans." He waited for her response, but Zoe was quiet. "Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked.

She brought her hands down from his neck. "Umm, maybe not tomorrow. How about Friday?"

"OK. We can go to my place. I'll make dinner. I'm a pretty good cook."

Zoe hesitated, certain where that would lead. But she said, "That's good, 'cause I'm not."

They both laughed together.

"OK, then. I'll pick you up at the office. See you then."

Zoe turned to the door but George darted in front of her and kissed her quickly.

His lights off, Wade kept watching Zoe's doorway until George left. He swallowed the beer in his mouth, but the taste turned bitter. He didn't want to be with anyone else right now; Zoe still filled all his senses. He'd give her a month, as he told her. He sighed. He knew George would stay at her place eventually. He just hoped it didn't unfold before his eyes.

That night, Zoe buried her face in the pillow next to her and breathed in Wade's unmistakable scent—a mix of Irish Spring soap and bay rum cologne. _I have to change these sheets . . . maybe tomorrow, _she thought. Yawning, she moved her head to her own pillow. _It's the sex I miss, that's all,_ she continued. _George and I have so much in common. That's still there. The spark will come. He's still a great guy._ She shifted her thoughts back to New Orleans and the magical time they spent together, but her mind remained unsettled as she closed her eyes to sleep.

##

During the week, Wade tried to avoid Zoe at breakfast. He arrived around six, a full hour before she usually came in. He didn't have the will to offer her the usual teasing or banter. Lavon could tell that his friend was preoccupied with something, but Lavon let it go. He was tired of playing fix-it man to Zoe and Wade's relationship, or whatever it was. Besides, he had his own problems—trying to figure out if, and when, he should talk with Lemon.

Friday came, and George cooked an impressive meal—sautéed scallops, arugula salad with fresh tomatoes, and baby carrots with brown-sugar glaze. "You should open a restaurant, George," Zoe said as she finished her last bite of his homemade peach cobbler.

"Thanks. Most of these are my mom's recipes. I can't take credit," George said, "although I added my own touches. I used olive oil to sautée the scallops, instead of corn oil. Did you ever eat at the Tribeca Grill? Great menu. The Chilean sea bass is superb."

"No. I've had sea bass, but not there. On another subject, have you seen Anna Beth lately? I was wondering if she's started to look for a new apartment yet."

"Why is she doing that?"

"Oh, I guess you were so busy with everything that you didn't hear—she and her husband are getting a divorce."

"No, I didn't know. That's too bad." George shook his head.

"I'm going to call her tomorrow. I think she could use a friend, especially now."

"You know, I'm not interested in anyone else's problems right now." He paused. "Maybe that sounds heartless, but I want to stick to something positive." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "What we had in New Orleans was special, and I want to keep that going tonight." He brought Zoe's hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"Do you mean you're gonna sing for me tonight?" Zoe giggled, trying to keep the mood light.

"I want to do more than that." Rising from his chair, he stepped toward her, raised her chin, and kissed her sweetly.

Zoe had to find out. She raised her arms and circled his neck, kissing him back, tentatively at first, then with more feeling. George took her hand and led Zoe to his bed.

She agreed to stay the night. George was tender and thoughtful as a lover. But as he lay sleeping, his arm around her waist, something gnawed at Zoe's heart long into the dark hours.

##

Through his bedroom window, Wade kept watch, and by three o'clock he turned away, knowing she wasn't coming home.


	2. Chapter 2

Comfort, Chapter 2

"Anna Beth, I'm so glad to see you." Zoe hugged her friend as they met for lunch at the Dixie Stop the next day.

"It's been such a crazy week, hasn't it?" Anna Beth sat opposite Zoe. "Is it true you've been seeing George?"

Zoe looked down. New York allowed you to live your life anonymously. In a small town, virtually everything entered public view, and the gossip was the hardest thing to get used to. "Yes. You have to understand, Anna Beth. The last thing George told me before the wedding was that he was still in love with Lemon and they were going to make it work. I never expected him to call off the wedding. Never. I was moving on." She didn't dare mention Wade to her. Zoe liked Anna Beth, but she feasted on gossip daily.

"Well, that's not how Lemon sees it."  
"You've spoken with her?"

"Just over the phone. She's powerful mad at everyone. But you know, that afternoon, before all this blew up, she mentioned that she had made mistakes in her relationships, but she never said what."

"I guess that's for George and Lemon to say, whenever they're ready" was all Zoe said. She couldn't betray Lavon. "But look, I want to know how you are. Have you looked for an apartment yet? How can I help?"

"I've been takin' one day at a time, and every day it hurts just a little bit less. I miss Jake, but . . . I think I'll be OK, especially with friends like you. We can have a real girls' night. Maybe even go to Mobile and dance."

Zoe smiled. "I'd like that."

For much of the day, George had left several voice and text messages for Zoe, but she ignored them. _I thought I had said_ _we needed to take things slow._ Instead, she was feeling cornered, rushed, with little time to think about what her heart was telling her. But as she walked past the Rammer Jammer, George came toward her. "Hey, I've been trying to reach you all day," he said, smiling at her.

"Yes, I know, and I'm sorry. I had lunch with Anna Beth today, and I have some patients to see this afternoon." Zoe reached for her phone to check her calendar.

"OK, that's fine. But I'd like to talk with you about something important. Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Um, how about Monday? I promised Anna Beth we'd do something together tomorrow," she said, which was partially true.

"OK, good, I'll see you then. I'll come by your office after work," said George, giving her a quick kiss. "I've missed you."

"I've . . . missed you, too," she said, which was completely untrue.

##

"Come on in, Wanda. Addie's gone for the day. You're my last patient," Zoe said, escorting her into the examing room. "How've you been?" She looked in the file. "Doesn't say what you're here for."

Wanda hopped on the table. "Well, no. I really only need a new prescription for my birth control pills." She gazed at the floor. "I haven't needed them in a while, but since Tom and I, well . . ."

"I see. Well, let me give you a thorough exam first, then I can give you a new prescription. Get undressed and I'll give you one of those awful paper robes."

Wanda stayed on the table. "Dr. Hart, what do you think about Tom? You know him. Do you think he's good for me?"

Zoe put the file in her lap and considered the question. "Tom is a sweet young man, Wanda. He seems to care about you, based on what I've seen."

She giggled. "When he and I are together, sparks fly. That's what I think. Can you base a relationship on that?"

Zoe closed her eyes and grinned. "It's a good place to start, isn't it? Some say that if there's something there, you owe it to yourself to find out if it can grow into something more. Something that complements you, fills in your weak spots, in a way."

"I think that's true, too. I'm so glad you agree. Thanks, Dr. Hart."

"You're welcome, Wanda. I'll give you a few minutes to undress, and I'll be back."

After closing the office, she walked to the Rammer Jammer for a drink. _Wade and I live in the same town. We're neighbors. I have to face him some time. It'll be fine_, she tried to convince herself.

As soon as Zoe walked in, Wade caught sight of her. He sighed. It had been seven days since they were together. To him, it felt like seven months. Knowing that Zoe had slept with George made his hurt even worse. _I have to face her one of these days. It might as well be in public._

Zoe's eyes caught Wade's as she walked to the bar. "Hey, cowboy." She used the name she had called him months ago, trying to keep things light now. "How've you been?"

"Good, Doc. What can I get you this evening?" Wade's breath quickened as she sat down. He smelled her all-too-familiar Cool Water perfume.

"A shot of whiskey, please."

"Did you work today, Doc? It's Saturday. What's got you so anxious?" Wade poured her drink and handed it to her.

"I did work, yes." Zoe gulped the whiskey down, then took a deep breath. "One broken arm, a possible adult-onset diabetes case, hypertension patient. I've been trying to spend more time with my patients, get to know them a little better. But now it seems they don't want to leave," she said, giggling.

"But that sounds like a good thing, Doc."

"Yeah, I think so, too." She knocked her glass on the bar. "I'll have another, please." She fished some money out of her handbag as Wade poured again.

"How's golden boy?" He couldn't resist.

Zoe sighed and offered a small smile. "He's . . . . good. I'm gonna take my drink over there now," she said as she pointed to a table in the corner.

_You're a full-fledged idiot, Wade_, he scolded himself_. _He reached for her hand. "Hey, I didn't mean to scare you away," he said softly, finally looking at her eyes.

"No, . . . you didn't. It's OK. . . . I didn't want this to be awkward, Wade. We had to see each other some time, right?"

He nodded. Zoe slipped off the stool and headed to the table.

A few minutes later, she had a front-row seat as the Stegner twins came in. "Wade, darlin', long time no see," one said as she grabbed his face and planted a messy kiss on his lips.

_Maybe this is harder than I'd like it to be,_ Zoe thought.

Wade shot Zoe a glance. He watched her knock back the whiskey, grab her bag, and walk out.

##

On Monday, George and Zoe ate dinner at Fancie's, then drove to the guest house. "You still haven't told me that important 'something' you wanted to discuss," Zoe said as she opened the front door.

"I know. I needed someplace private, like here," George said, looking around. "Too many ears and eyes at Fancie's."

"Let's see if I can brew some coffee without the fuse box exploding," Zoe said, pressing the button on her new machine. "Oooh, I think it's working. Good thing, too. Wade's not here to fix it," she said, glancing at the dark gate house across the pond. After a few minutes, Zoe handed George a full cup.

"Thanks, Zoe," he said. He took a sip and placed it on the side table. "So, here's the thing: Before the wedding, I got a call from an attorney I worked with at Cravath, Swaine and Moore. He started his own practice, and he wants me to join the firm."

"In New York?" Zoe asked, her mind racing.

"Yes." He sipped his coffee to gauge Zoe's reaction but couldn't. He continued, "I knew Lemon wouldn't have agreed to go with me. She's so tied to this place," he said, shaking his head. "I'm not even sure I want to go up north again. I told him that I would stay for a month or two, see how it goes. But knowing how you miss New York, I was wondering whether you would like to come with me."

Zoe felt her chest give way. "You mean . . . for a visit? To go back to live there? To live with you? I . . ." Her mind couldn't process it all.

"I know it's all too much to think about right now. I'm not even sure what the plan would be. I'm leaving in a couple weeks. I hope that gives you some time . . . to say yes." George smiled and took her hand. "Zoe, we make a good team, and you and I together in New York? Wow, the fun we could have."

Zoe's eyes wandered to George's face, the floor, the bed, what she remembered there. "I'll . . . I'll . . . It sounds like an amazing opportunity for you, George. Of course I'll think about it."


	3. Chapter 3

Comfort, Chapter 3

Over the next week, a mini flu epidemic came through Zoe's office. Luckily, Brick came back from Mobile, leaving Lemon there to recover, and helped Zoe manage the onslaught of patients. And despite the fact that George had turned to Zoe, Brick remained civil to her. But with all the work distractions, she had little time to focus on George's offer. Even when they saw each other, which was almost every night, he didn't pressure her. It was tempting. New York, with a man who enjoyed the city even more than she did. Someone who shared her interests, was interested in her. It felt so . . . comfortable, so . . . safe.

Zoe was about to close the office door one evening when a truck stopped short in front of the steps. Out jumped Wade, running to the passenger door. As he opened it, his father slid off the seat and into his arms. "Doc, I need your help. Earl's head's busted up," he cried, carrying him up the steps.

Zoe had already opened the door. "What happened?" she called, leading the way to the exam room.

"I was helping him clear some brush at his place," Wade said as he put his father on the exam table. "He was using the chain saw a few yards from me, and I saw a big chunk of wood kick back and hit him in the head. It was bleeding awful bad. I got it to stop, but . . . you can see the skin is all tore up."

Zoe looked at the gash carefully as Wade spoke. "I have to ask, Wade. Was he drinking?"

"No, I'd be able to tell."

"OK. Earl, can you hear me?" Zoe called.

Earl's eyes fluttered. "Yeah, I can hear ya. You the doc? Where's Brick?"

"He's left for the day, Earl, but I'll take good care of you."

"Don't worry, Earl. Dr. Hart's a great surgeon. She took care of me once. Sewed up a deep cut real good. Can't even see it now."

Zoe glanced at Wade and grinned as she recalled the heat wave. "I'm going to clean the wound so I can see what to do next."

Earl was groggy but remained awake as Zoe completed her stitches. "Dr. Hart, I gotta say that my son Wade here . . . he's ornery sometimes, but he looks out for me. He's a good son."

"Shut up, old man," said Wade, who had watched Zoe attend to his dad. "You say that now 'cause you split your head open. You're not talkin' sense. Besides, the doc's not gonna believe you anyway."

Zoe checked her stitches one last time, then looked at Wade. "Oh, I think there's some truth to what your father said."

A warmth spread over him. He wanted to touch her, but he knew a simple touch wouldn't satisfy his longing. "Thanks for helping, Doc. Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome," she said wistfully.

##

Zoe lay in bed that night, her thoughts tumbling over each other like smooth pebbles. Six months ago, when she had been struggling to fit into Bluebell, Zoe would have pounced on George's offer. She had been smitten with him, even in love with him, she thought. But she wondered now whether George simply reminded her of the life she once had, the life she had thought she wanted.

Zoe had changed the sheets, but the memory of Wade in her bed still lingered over her, like a smoky haze. Was it only the sex—great sex—or was there something more? She couldn't know for certain—he wasn't the safe choice, Zoe admitted. But still . . .

##

"I've got some Chinese takeout from Mobile," George said the next evening as he held up a bag in front of Zoe's door.

"OK. Come on in." She unhooked the latch, trying to avoid his eyes. He bent down to kiss her, and Zoe offered her lips but backed away quickly.

"Something wrong?" George asked, placing the food on the table.

Zoe walked to the sofa, then looked up at him. "We have to talk," she said as she sat.

"The expression on your face tells me I'm not gonna like this conversation."

She sighed and put her hand through her hair. "I'm not going with you to New York. I so appreciate the offer, George. And maybe four, five months ago I would have said yes in a heartbeat. But, now, I'm staying here."

"I thought you were in love with me," George whispered. "I thought we could be good together."

"I think . . . I loved the idea of you . . . someone who I had so much in common with . . . loved some of the same things I did. You made me feel comfortable in a place that clearly made me feel uncomfortable for quite a while. But . . . over the past couple of months, my feelings about Bluebell have changed. And maybe that's because I finally realize this is where I can do the most good—for others and for myself, too. I don't need to rely on New York for comfort. I've found it here."

"Well, that doesn't mean we can't have a relationship." George took hold of her hand. "If I work in New York, I'll still come back. You can visit. Long-distant relationships can work."

She looked down at her lap as she spoke. "Well, something else is holding me back: Wade."

George leaned back, stunned by her words.

"The night of your wedding, Wade and I spent the night together. He said there was something between the two of us, and I have to admit that he's right. I think I'm in love with him. Wade is a challenge, I know, but he's my kind of challenge. As much as we've fought, he's been there for me, too."

"Zoe, I . . . I gave up Lemon for you."

"Did you, George? Was it me you really wanted? Or did you want a different life in New York?"

He was silent for a few moments, then said, "I don't know." He paused to consider this. "Maybe I wasn't being honest with Lemon or you—or even myself."

After work, Wade turned into the plantation driveway. Coming the other way was George's truck. Wade slowed down and started to open his window to say hello, but the truck sped by. He spied Zoe's lights on in the guest house. _Should I stop in?_ he wondered. No_,_ he thought. _If she wants me, she needs to come to me._

About an hour later, Wade's phone rang. He looked at the name: George. "Hey, what's up?" Wade said.

"Hey, Wade, I need a favor."

"What's that?" Wade replied, wondering whether Zoe was part of this 'favor.'

"I need a ride to the airport day after tomorrow. Can you give me a lift? I'm going to New York for a few weeks and I don't want to leave my truck there all that time."

The skin on Wade's arms tingled. "Uh, OK. Just tell me when," he replied and they ended the call. _He's goin' to New York_ _. . . alone . . . without Zoe. I hope I heard that right. But that could mean anything, I guess._

##

After dropping his luggage in the trunk, George slid into the passenger seat of Wade's car. "Thanks for the lift, Wade," George said as Wade turned on the road to Mobile.

"You're welcome. How long you stayin'?" Wade asked, anxious to know if he understood George the first time.

"Probably a month or two. A buddy of mine is startin' a practice there. Wants me to join the firm."

"You mean leave Bluebell?" Wade practically shouted the words.

"Well, I don't know for certain. Maybe. When Zoe came to town, I realized what I missed when I was in New York for that year."

"I'm shocked, Tucker. I thought you'd be a lifer here. Weren't you Man of the Year this year?"

"Yeah, I know. But maybe I want to take another direction. I don't really know."

They were both quiet for a few moments. Then George said, "One thing I do know . . . Zoe doesn't love me. She loves you. I tried to get her to come with me, but her heart's in Bluebell now, for a number of reasons—and you're one of them."

Wade quickly looked over to him, almost breathless. "Why you tellin' me this?"

"'Cause after all the mess Lemon and Lavon and I created over the past year, I want something good to come out of it." George looked at Wade. "Do you love her?"

"Uh, well, you know that she can be argumentative, snobbish, shallow."

"But do you love her?"

Wade glanced at his friend. "Yes. When she's around, I feel like I want to be better. Does that sound weird?"

"Nope. That's sounds like the best kinda love."


	4. Chapter 4

Comfort, Chapter 4

Once George had left, and given that Zoe had admitted to herself that she was in love with Wade, she was unsure what to do next. He had warned her that he didn't want her to think of him as her backup plan. She knew that wasn't the case. But how could she convince him of that? They'd run in to each other eventually, she thought. _Maybe it will come up casually. 'So, Wade, I broke up with George. Can we just resume where we left off?' Aaargh, that won't work._

"Zoe, I had a meeting with the town council today," Lavon said to her over dinner one night. "That storm we had caused some damage to the town, especially around the square. Lots of broken branches, some trees needed to come down."

"Yeah, I noticed that. The square looks pretty empty right now. Some of the flower beds were destroyed, too."

"Yep. We need some help. And I was wondering whether you'd like to pitch in. Show some community spirit. Doin' that kind of work doesn't necessarily mean you need to join the Belles or the Memory Matrons. This is the mayor's committee."

Zoe smiled at him. "I've always liked neat and tidy, Lavon. You should see my surgical stitches. Sure, count me in."

Over the next few days, Zoe spent the end of each afternoon in work boots and old jeans, raking out flower beds and planting new coneflowers and bee balm. On this day, Tom came by with a new oak tree to plant. She picked up a shovel and joined him as he dug the hole. After a few minutes, Tom said, "Dr. Hart, I need to get a hose hooked up to water this. I'll be back."

Ever since she started this project, Wade had peered through the Rammer Jammer's window to watch her work. A week had gone by since George had left, and Wade and Zoe had stayed away from each other. Knowing how she felt about him, Wade was getting tired of waiting for her to seek him out. _I could at least say hello_, he thought.

"Quite a change from those high heels, Doc," Wade called, walking toward her as she waited for Tom. "I almost didn't recognize you."

She looked at her Timberland boots. "Yeah, I don't think Jimmy Choos would be appropriate for this job," she replied, giggling a bit. She was struggling to move the oak into the hole.

"Hey, let me help you with that." She and Wade shimmied the tree across the few feet to the hole and settled it in. They leveled the ball, then covered it with dirt.

"Wow. Look at that," Zoe exclaimed. "In ten, twelve years, our kids could be playing under this tree." Her face froze, realizing what she had said, and she looked at Wade. "I . . . I didn't mean . . . I meant . . . You know, your kids, my kids . . ." Zoe's face flushed pink.

Wade laughed. "I know what you meant, Doc." He started to pick up the tools and put them in the wheelbarrow. "Are you done here for the day? Can I give you a ride home?"

Her face relaxed. "I'd like that. Thanks."

For a minute they were quiet in the car. Then Wade said, "I heard you dumped George."

Zoe whipped her head to face him, her eyes wide. "How did you know that?" She had told no one, not even Lavon.

"George told me. I drove him to the airport the day he left." Wade stopped the car at the edge of the pond.

Zoe looked away from him. "I wanted to tell you. I . . . I just didn't want you to think you were my second choice, my backup plan. It's not like that for me, Wade."

"Look at me, Zoe," Wade said softly.

She turned to him but couldn't raise her eyes. "I know I hurt you before, and I didn't want to hurt you again. Look, I'm . . . I'm in love with you, but if you just want a fling, no strings, easy sex, then I'm OK with that. We can see where it goes." Tears welled up in her eyes.

Wade smiled as he heard the words he'd been waiting for. He slid over to her, turning her head to face his. "I can't do that."

"No?"

"Do you wanna know why?"

"Yes. Maybe. Do I?" She sniffed away some of her tears and clenched her jaw.

"Because I don't want a fling. I'm in love with you, too, Zoe. I'm tired of makin' the wrong decisions. And bein' with you feels like the right one." Holding her face, he kissed Zoe softly on her cheek, then he surrounded her mouth with his with a longing that brought her close to tears again.

##

"I want you to know I slept with George," Zoe said, wrapped in Wade's bed and at ease in his arms.

"I know," he whispered in her ear, his chest cupped around her back. "I watched for his truck to bring you back home one night and it never showed up. After that, I stopped watchin'."

Zoe held her breath for a moment. "What about you? Did you . . ."

"Nope. I told you I'd give you a month. Didn't think it was worth having sex with anybody else, not worth the effort until I knew which way you'd turn." He felt her body soften.

Still in his arms, Zoe shifted to face him. "You're not the only reason I stayed, you know," Zoe said.

"Is there someone else I need to know about?" he asked. His eyes darkened.

"No, silly. I stayed 'cause I think Bluebell can help make me better—a better doctor, a better person."

Wade grinned. "Funny. I said something like that to George. I told him that when you're around, I feel like I want to be better." He rested his head against hers and sighed. At last, something good was within his reach. "We'll get there, Zoe."

**This is what I want for Wade and Zoe at the start of season two. But of course that's not CW storytelling. My belief is that Wade and George will fight over Zoe, eventually she'll get disgusted by the drama, and Jesse (or a new character) will swoop down and charm her (until Wade finally comes to his senses, acts like an adult, and proves his love to her—I hope). Thanks for reading.**


End file.
